


Fresh from the Pool

by lady_ataralasse



Series: Shenanigans & Blarney [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Fellatio, Reader Insert, Shower Sex, tickle monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/pseuds/lady_ataralasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a satisfying hunt, Garth managed to score a nicer motel with a decent pool. Turns out you and Sam don't need a fancy pool to get all wet. Dean/Castiel (implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh from the Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowWallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/gifts), [spectaculacularsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/gifts).



> This is my submission for @roxy-davenport‘s June writing challenge. I chose prompt 40. “You Look Good Enough to Eat” Special thank you to Lexie Carver/Roxy davenport for being patient with my late submission and for inviting me to participate in her June challenge. 
> 
> Thank you @pennygirl47/ YellowWallpaper for giving me feedback on this!
> 
> Also Happy Birthday to @spectaculacular-sammy (she’s getting another fic later this month) and @pennygirl47 (sorry this is super late; you have another one coming soon too)

It’s the end of a productive hunt. Monsters are dead; villagers are saved. With no fresh hunt on the radar, it’s time to enjoy the perks of traveling with Garth: a nicer motel with a decent pool. Dean and Castiel are in the pool with Garth, Sam, and Garth’s special lady. You’re just enjoying a good post-sleep stare from the motel window. After the hunt, you just wanted a nap before enjoying the pool. Garth thought you were crazy missing a minute poolside. Admittedly, looking at Sam lounging on an inflatable raft in the pool, bare-chested, and his navy swim trunks with white trim clinging to him, you think Garth may have had a point.

You drop the parted curtains and take your swimsuit into the bathroom to change. Murphy’s Law will make sure that if you change in the main room, Dean will walk in and see the whole show. You don’t realize Sam noticed you staring at him in the pool from behind his sunglasses.

In the bathroom, you’re changing into your two-piece swimsuit when you hear someone coming. Knowing that by the numbers, it’s more than likely someone other than Sam, you call out, “I’m almost done changing. Just give me a minute.” You’re still tugging things into place when Sam starts to open the door. He apologizes with a goofy, puppy smile, coming into the room and heading towards you and the shower. Even if you hadn’t been watching him, you’d know he’s fresh from the pool, sun-warmed, wet, hair slightly damp, and wearing a white towel around his waist. Water glistens over his skin.

 Sam doesn’t seem to be wearing anything under the towel, and your brain immediately translates that as: he’s planning to shower. It’s only been a few months since you and Sam became a couple and sometimes, you still forget that he’s not just your friend, Sam. He’s oh so much more . . . More than you’re even willing to admit to yourself. It’s still not obvious to you that he might be hoping to shower with you. You’re trying to be respectful and not stare. You forget that you’re allowed - even encouraged - to let him catch you in a long, leering look. You smile and start to head out of the room giving him wide berth, which is impossible because he’s a giant. You forget that you don’t have to keep a regular respectful distance from him.

Fortunately, Sam gets it, and he’s touchy-feely enough that he’s more than comfortable reminding you that you are all kinds of welcome to look and touch. As you pass him, his hand snakes around and pokes you in the stomach, as he pulls you close. Sam meant it to be a tease, but he underestimated his own strength, and it feels unpleasant. “I saw you watching at the window, dragon girl.”

You frown up at him. “Ow. It’s not nice to poke dragons in the stomach.”

“Sorry, I was trying to tickle you.” He smiles down at you. You look so adorably indignant.

“That’s not nice either.” You force a scowl when all you really want to do is wrap him around your body like a towel.

He smiles down at you, and slides an arm around your waist, pulling you into a half hug. “Sorry.” He kisses the top of your head. “I bet I can change your mind about both.”

You narrow your eyes at him. “Poking me in the stomach while you attempt to tickle me doesn’t make me want to let you try.”

He smirks. “Maybe I’ll tickle you in a way you’ll like.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, maybe if I aim a little lower?” His voice drops, and he starts to maneuver you towards the counter with his hips.

A smile starts to curl across you face as you play innocent. “Like my knees?”

Sam snickers. “Maybe something with your knees for a start.” He backs you up until the backs of your knees bump against edge of the counter, his arms finish draping loosely around your waist, and your arms involuntarily wrap back around his. All you’re aware of is the press of your skin not covered by bathingsuit material pressed against either lightly-furred skin or damp terrycloth and the musky scent of his skin mixed with chlorine and sunscreen. He runs his nose down the top of yours before giving your Eskimo kisses.

Your hands slide up his back, exploring skin that still feels both familiar and uncharted and pulling him closer. Your hands are slick on his skin. “Sam, you’re all wet.” You wrinkle your nose, teasing him.

“You’re gonna be all wet in a minute.” He reaches down and gives your ass a smack that makes you squeal and jolt against his body. He takes advantage and cups his hands under your ass and lifts you on top of the counter.

Your feet slide up his calves and your knees squeeze his hips as you pull him closer. “Maybe I already am.”

Sam slides his hands up and down your bare thighs, his thumbs grazing closer and closer to the edge of your swimsuit. He bites his lower lip, looking at you through his eyelashes. “Maybe I’ll have to find out for myself.” He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of your swimsuit bottom.

You expect him to start tugging the material down your legs, but instead, Sam leans in and slants his mouth over yours. You reach up and cup his face with your hands, deepening the kiss while he slides his fingertips over your skin just underneath the waistband of your suit.

He pulls back just slightly and starts brushing light nips over your jaw until he’s just under your ear. He angles his head, so he can lightly brush his eyelashes over the shell of your ear, teasing the skin. Then he switches to his tongue, tracing the ridges and edges with only the barest amount of pressure, his eager breath stirring the hairs along your skin. His efforts coax a few light chuckles from you before they turn to moans. Sam continues until you’re writhing for him before he pulls back just enough to murmur, “I told you I’d get you to like my tickling.”

Breathless, you smile and pant. “I guess you just needed a little more practice.”

“So it would seem.”

“By all means, I’m happy to help you sharpen your skills.”

Sam moves back in, his teasing kisses trailing down your neck and into your cleavage. His tongue dips under the fabric just enough to drive you crazy. You’re losing your mind by the time he _finally_ shifts his hands from your waist to side up under the edge of your swimsuit and tug it down, so he can trace ticklish swirls around your breasts and nipples.

Your fingers slide over his biceps and up over his shoulders, rubbing your hands over his lightly tanned skin, reveling in the feel of warm skin and solid muscles. Then you fill your hands with thick handfuls of silky hair as he takes a break from tickling you with his mouth to suck on one of your nipples. His tongue continues to tease over your puckered skin inside his mouth, circling and flicking while you moan. Your legs try to tug him even closer until finally, Sam starts to shift his position lower again.

He takes one of your hands in his and moves his lips over your wrist and then plants a kiss over your palm, his tongue tickling your lifeline in the most delicious ways. He keeps hold of your hand as he moves between your legs, his tongue continuing to tickle your skin, starting on your inner thighs and then, much to your dismay, behind your knees. He laughs when you whimper in objection. “What? I thought you said you wanted me to tickle your knees.”

“Sa-am . . . Ple-ease . . . a little higher.”

Sam leans up to kiss you while his hands slide the bottom half of your suit off. Then he leans back, spreading your thighs wide with his hands. “Mmmmm.” He licks his lips. **“You look good enough to eat.”**

You giggle softly when he moves back down and resumes tickling your inner thighs with his tongue, tracing spirals and stars over your skin. Finally, Sam’s kisses lead between your thighs, where you’re craving him. You feel Sam’s tongue lightly teasing at your opening. He taps it lightly around the edges and then swipes over it back and forth rapidly, barely making contact. Then he starts making long, brushing strokes from your opening to your clit, only just tracing the slopes and valleys of your slick lower lips up and down until you feel like your body’s on fire. Sam’s tongue shifts again, and he slides it between the outer folds around his previous path. His enormous hands keep your thighs spread while you shake and his tongue opens you up delicately like a flower, so he can see and taste every bit of you.

He slowly slides his tongue inside you, running it along the inner walls, literally licking your slick right out of you while you gush into his mouth. Sam hums in satisfaction over your taste and the vibrations put you right on the edge. Feeling your thighs shaking and the pitch of the sounds you’re making, Sam gives your pussy one last thrust with his tongue and then runs the flat of his tongue up between your folds, so he can suck on your clit in earnest. His lips seal around it while his tongue laps over the bundle of nerves, and you come hard on his face, fingers tugging on his hair. Sam slows but doesn’t stop his attentions with his tongue after you come. He goes back to lightly licking all the skin of and around your pussy until your breathing slows, and he lays his head on your thigh while you absently stroke his hair. 

When your eyes refocus and you start to shift, Sam lifts his head and lightly kisses you, letting you taste yourself on his lips, his face heavily scented with you.

“Mmmmm. You win, Sam. That was some _damn good_ tickling.”

Sam grins. “It feels good being right about something that’s not monster-related for a change.”

You lick your lips, still tasting yourself. “Mmm. Sam?”

“Yeah?’

“You know what I’m really hungry for now?”

“Chinese?” He winks.

You shake your head. “Nope; I want _you, just you_.”

You try to get off the counter to get your hands and mouth on more of Sam, but find your legs are still shaky. You frown at him, giving your best puppy eyes. “Sam, my legs don’t work.”

He chuckles at your adorableness and flashes you a smirk. “How do you feel about working on your knees?”

“Favorable.” You smile slyly down at him. “But I think I need something for my knees. How about you stand up for me?”

Sam does as you ask, and you put your hands on his hips, pulling him closer. His eager cock is more than tenting the towel that’s now loosely-wrapped around his waist; it’s starting to poke out from the folds towards you. Licking your lips, you lean forward, still perched on the edge of the counter, and take the tip in your mouth, sucking lightly while you run your tongue over the firm flesh over and over, enjoying the salty flavor that is Sam. When you pull back, Sam’s pupils are blown wide and half-lidded. 

Licking your lips again, you reach out and pull the towel away from his waist, unwrapping him slowly like a present. You take a long, leering moment to stare at him in all his naked glory.

Sam watches your eyes widen, raking over his body. He puts his index finger up to your mouth, watching you lick it into your mouth and feeling you salivate as you admire and appreciate the view.

Sam’s moans snap you back to focus. You pull off his finger and fold the towel in your hands. “How about we switch? I’ve got something for my knees now.” You hold up the towel with a wink.

Sam gives you a loopy smile and helps you off the counter and into a kneeling position on the towel. Then he pushes back onto the counter in front of you, legs spread.

Your eyes have been tracking his hard cock, as it swings between his legs while he shifts position, like a cat tracking its favorite toy. Now that Sam’s sitting on display and within reach, you can’t help but pounce. Taking his cock in both hands, you swallow it down hungrily. Sam slumps back against the bathroom mirror, one hand off to the side for support, while the other gently cups the back of your head.. Smiling around a mouthful of cock at Sam’s full-body reaction, you start to slowly move up and down over his length, licking and swallowing around him all the while. Your hands have no chance of keeping his thighs open of you, so instead you put them to work, pumping his length and stroking his balls.

Sam can feel his balls tightening, his entire body starting to fall apart to the motions of your talented mouth. He has the fleeting thought of wanting to lift you up onto his lap to come inside you. Then you do something clever with your tongue, and he’s coming down your throat with a surprised groan. “Oh wow. That was . . . wow.”

You finish swallowing him down and pull off with a satisfied smile. “Very _wow_. I _love_ it when I make you lose it like that.”

Sam smiles weakly, “Anything to make you happy.”

You both chuckle while you stand up and take his hand in yours, tugging him towards the shower. “Come on. If your legs are working, we should get cleaned up and go out there before they come looking for us.”

Sam snorts. “Dean told me to take my time before I came back, and Garth and his lady retreated into the hot tub, so I think we still have some time.”

“Good. There’s another thing I’d like to try.”

Sam raises an eyebrow, hopefully, and follows. “Does it have something to do with that built-in shower seat I noticed earlier?”

You wink back at him. “And the load bearing bar above it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Questions? Comments? Want more? Let me know :)


End file.
